


他的家

by benjy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjy/pseuds/benjy
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 3





	1. (上)

钟点工利威尔✖️历史老师埃尔文

预警：埃尔文双🌟 孕期 （孩子不是利威尔的）ooc

他在这户人家做清洁工已经快三个月了。房主是附近中学的历史老师，高大强壮，一头金发梳得整整齐齐，涂了发胶定型的偏分在走路时随着步调一蓬一蓬，鼻梁上老是架一副细框眼镜，给那张线条凌厉的脸添了几分秀气。

他们不常碰见，每周五下午一点半，利威尔准时出现埃尔文的公寓门口，戴上一次性手套，从地毯下摸出备用钥匙，开门，做扫除。一般不到四点，他就攥着一袋用过的清洁用品从那个老式公寓出来了，下楼的时候顺手把它们扔进垃圾通道里，边用酒精湿巾擦拭双手边轻轻扬起头享受落在身上的阳光，那个时候历史老师还没下班。

这间公寓说不上大，两个房间，一厅一厨房而已。说实话，利威尔享受这份工作，享受打扫埃尔文的家。他把靠墙书架上每本硬皮书的书脊都擦的一尘不染，烫金的字在他的抚摸下变得闪闪发亮。木地板有些年头了，踩上去咯吱咯吱地响，像老年人的脊骨，利威尔不嫌麻烦，攥着一块小布，跪在地上，顺着拼接的竖缝一条一条抹过去，直到手中白色的棉布吸饱了灰垢变成黑色。他手中的掸子拂过旧留声机，木质的书桌椅，玻璃橱柜，比他人还高的立式钟表，这些物件在他背后无声地打着喷嚏。他趴在窗前捧着绿箩的叶子挨片擦过，把它们变得柔软，干净。

每次打扫完利威尔都会站在门口，打量着这栋房子：午后充足的阳光照进来，给客厅浇上一大勺蜂蜜，复古的家具散发着柔和的光泽，整个屋子像一杯刚冲好的红茶，清亮，温暖，琥珀一样的颜色几乎要洒出来。利威尔长舒一口气，活动着自己僵硬的筋骨：“很好。”他这样想。他希望埃尔文也这么想。

在他家工作的时间长了，利威尔大概也了解了一些埃尔文的生活习惯：不经常做饭，橱里的餐具几乎没变过位置，除了一口煮东西用的小奶锅经常被放到外面；喜欢喝酒，瓶瓶罐罐塞满了酒柜——“死酒鬼。”利威尔边擦拭着玻璃酒瓶边下意识地抱怨；会在书房里吃垃圾食品——利威尔皱着眉毛用吸尘器清理地毯上的薯片渣渣：“邋遢精。”

利威尔一直默认埃尔文是个单身汉。所以他在浴室的垃圾桶里瞥见那个验孕棒时吓了一跳。他握着刷子的手不知所措地滞在空中，眼睛瞪得老大。不知受到什么驱使，他伸手捡起桶里的的那个东西，看清那两条杠之后立马丢了出去。“什么啊？这家伙有女朋友，还把人家肚子搞大了。”利威尔洗了两遍手，然后捡起脚边的刷子，蹲在浴缸里狠狠地刷着米黄色的陶瓷底部。他跟那浴缸较劲，甚至没有听到埃尔文回来的声音。“辛苦了，阿克曼先生。”他抬起酸痛的脖子，看着身旁不知道什么时候出现的男人，那人的镜片反光让他眯了一下眼，利威尔抹了一下额头上被汗水浸湿的黑发：“这浴缸怎么回事？根本擦不白。” “它本来就是那个颜色。”高个男人笑了，露出洁白的牙齿，“利威尔，请休息一下，和我喝杯茶吧。”

利威尔的手掌罩在杯子上，氤氲上来的热气轻轻舔着他的手心。对面快一米九的埃尔文端坐在椅子上，专注地往自己的茶里加入一块方糖，两匙奶精，犹豫了一下，又加了一块方糖。“啊，平时应该在学生面前一副不苟言笑的样子吧，想不到是个嗜甜的馋鬼……”利威尔心里这样想着，低下头去喝自己那份什么都没加的茶饮。埃尔文话不多，两个人有一搭没一搭地闲聊，直到壶里的茶水见了底，利威尔才意识到自己该告辞了。

或许是因为那杯红茶，当天晚上他在床上辗转反侧，怎么都没办法入眠。满脑子都是埃尔文吃饱喝足之后餮足的表情——像一只半闭着眼翕动着唇瓣的大兔子，一副心满意足昏昏欲睡的样子。利威尔揪着自己枕头的边角，嘁了一声：这男人，是因为谈了恋爱所以整个人显得柔软温顺了吗？甚至连腮帮子都圆润了不少。从来没见到埃尔文公寓里出现过女人的东西，所以他的爱人到底是什么样子啊？深发还是浅发，矮个还是高个，是学校里的同事吗，以后会搬进来吧，毕竟有了孩子什么的，埃尔文要当爸爸了啊……利威尔的小脑袋被这些乱七八糟的东西塞满了，一直挣扎到后半夜才沉沉睡去。

又是一个周五，他照常来到公寓打扫。明明已经清理完了埃尔文的卧室，但他还是在那房间里徘徊，心不在焉地擦着窗框，眼睛却一直有意无意地往衣橱那边瞟。如果说这栋公寓里有什么地方他从没碰过，那就是对面的双开门大衣柜了。或许它会给利威尔一些线索——关于那个验孕棒的主人。一股樟脑球混合着古龙水的味道扑面而来，利威尔皱起了眉，他的手撑着柜子边，上上下下地打量着：衬衫T恤整整齐齐地码成小砖，西裤和外套挂在里侧的架子上，拉开抽屉是卷好的皮带，干净的袜子和内裤，像一个小小的方队等待着检视。利威尔搞不懂，整栋房子里就没有一件属于女生的东西，卧房没有女式香水的味道混进来，浴室里找不到第二个电动牙刷，门廊的鞋柜里没有女式皮鞋，衣柜里也全都是埃尔文的衣服。“这也太不对劲了。”利威尔狐疑地就要把柜子合上，突然鬼使神差地又拉开了抽屉，向深处摸索。等他看清楚自己掏出来的是个什么东西的时候，脸腾得一下子烧了起来——那是一个深粉色的，硅胶质感的，长着兔子耳朵的，电动按摩棒。

他做贼心虚，把那东西塞回原处之后小心翼翼地关好了柜门，逃出了卧室。太阳穴随着心脏突突地跳，利威尔脸颊发烫：“这是情侣间的情趣吗？肯定是给自己女朋友用的，他该不会是不行吧？”听见门锁转动的声音时他吓了一跳：埃尔文居然又早回家了。他踱去门口，一副窘迫的样子：“你回来好早，我没有收拾完。”埃尔文还在换鞋：“没有关系利威尔，我在回来的路上买了芝士松饼，一起吃吧。”利威尔不由自主地盯着他弯腰时把西裤撑得紧绷的结实大腿，然后目光滑向他两腿之间的那个尺寸可观的鼓包，“不像是不行啊。”利威尔在心里嘟囔。等到埃尔文抬起头看他时，利威尔立马心虚地避开他善意的眼神，跑去厨房假装接水。

埃尔文今天心情很好，整个人也变得滔滔不绝起来：学校里的黑猫在树上下不来，只好请消防员搭梯子来接啦；化学老师做实验出状况把火警触发啦（她自己的眼镜片也炸碎了半边）；食堂组织的吃白薯比赛被一个棕红头发的女生赢了冠军啦。这些琐琐碎碎的事，从埃尔文嘴里说出来，显得他活泼许多，甚至都不像那个平时看起来一副不怒自威样的史密斯先生。利威尔不咸不淡地应付着，心里还是有些在意对面埃尔文掉落在桌布上的金黄色松饼屑。

太阳快要落山了，利威尔又整理了一遍客厅才要离开，他扶着门口的鞋柜穿鞋时猛地发现钥匙盒旁边摞的一小堆商品宣传册——婴儿床，婴儿车，都是婴儿用品。他的心此刻就像窗口那半个太阳，燃烧着下沉，下沉。他走过一楼门房旁边的信箱时停了下来，掏出手帕擦了擦那个刻着Mr.Smith的金属片，这上面的字很快就会变成Mr Smith & Mrs Smith了吧。他垂下头，推开门，走进那个即将燃尽的傍晚。


	2. （下）

钟点工利威尔✖️历史老师埃尔文（尼特文出没）

预警：埃尔文双🌟 孕期 （孩子不是利威尔的）ooc

埃尔文，埃尔文，埃尔文。他迷一样的私人生活困扰着利威尔，就像听深夜电台时偶尔流窜过耳的杂音一样，微小又恼人，搅得人心烦意乱。利威尔又失眠了，他把被子拉到下巴尖，蜷成一只蛹，月光通过百叶窗的缝隙溜进房间，浅浅地划在他身上，一道道银线把他缩紧的身体割开，盛不住的落寞终于流泻出来。“明天又要去他家”，他盯着黑暗中的某处：“那个死书呆，学校里猫咪打架这种小事都会和我说，自己生活上有这么大变化偏偏就不提。”利威尔翻了个身，额前的碎发滑下来盖住半个眼窝，他的嘴瘪了下去：“本来还以为我们算是混熟了呢……”

下午一点半，阳光明媚，但是利威尔眼底却聚拢着两团小乌云，他觉得自己像一条被晒得半干的鱼，活不成，但也暂时死不了。睡眠不足让人观察力下降，他进门的时候根本没发觉到什么异样，理所当然地忽视了挂在衣架上的埃尔文出门常穿的风衣和他没有收进鞋柜里的皮鞋。他按下门把手走进书房，顿住了脚步：埃尔文趴在书桌上，垫着自己的胳膊睡得正香。看来不止他一个人昨晚没睡好啊，利威尔小声嘟囔了一声：“懒鬼……”他走近，俯下身来观察埃尔文的睡颜：平时打理得一丝不苟的头发现在垂了几缕在额前，他没抹发胶，看来是今天根本没去上班。鼻梁两侧有眼镜托的压痕，泛着一点红，像仓鼠的脚印，小小的，有点委屈。脸蛋挤在臂弯里，鼓出来一团。金发被太阳晒得暖烘烘的，让人想起毛绒小熊的肚皮，利威尔看得一阵犯困，直想一头扎进去。

利威尔摘下胶皮手套，摇了摇他的肩膀：“埃尔文，埃尔文，醒醒！”金发男人在他的摇晃下，从胳膊里抬起头，一脸的迷蒙，针织衫袖口的纹路交错着印在脸上：“利威……” 利威尔受不了了——他看见埃尔文嘴角还沾着一点口水，那几乎透明的渍一直延伸到下巴，他开始不耐烦起来：“要睡就去卧室，窝在这里吹风干嘛，要是不睡就赶紧去洗脸。”他伸出手要把埃尔文捞起来，却发现根本搬不动，这很尴尬，于是利威尔退后了一步抱着手肘盯着他。埃尔文刚醒，脑子还是一片混沌，他胡乱地应付着，想要起身却不知道脚上的棉拖鞋被自己踢到哪去了。“真没办法……”利威尔绕到另一侧用扫帚柄把拖鞋从书桌底钩出来拎到他脚边。埃尔文逐渐清醒过来了，开始不好意思，用袖口抹了一把嘴角，把头发往后捋了捋：“谢谢，利威尔，我该去喝点东西提提神。”

他出去后利威尔把书房的门关上，打开吸尘器，开展轰轰烈烈的清洁工作。风吹进来，把桌上的东西翻得呼啦啦地响，利威尔连忙拿手去压要飞起来的纸页。那是几张图纸，上面画的是现在利威尔所在的书房，划成了几个小空间，上面标着婴儿床，玩具箱，储物柜这样的字。利威尔脸色不好看了，他把窗户砰地合上，坐在桌前拧着眉毛翻看手里的这几张纸：“好啊，这男人居然还是孩子奴，不去上班躲在家里耍废画图。”

他从没这么累过，在打扫完所有房间之后，他像一只疲惫的蜜蜂，触须没精打采地耷拉着，透明的小翅膀拖在身后，他觉得自己胃里在不安地翻涌，下一秒就要哇一口吐个干净。熬夜带来的不适让他恶心，他只想赶快离开，回到家栽倒在床上，好好地补个觉，再泡个热水澡。所以他临走的时候一声不吭，埃尔文听到门口的响动，从房间里走出来，有点吃惊：“你这就要走了吗，不留下来吃点东西吗？”利威尔蹲在地上系鞋带：“啊，我怕打扰到你，就想直接走了。”他手上的动作停住了，咽了咽口水，嗓子干疼：“哦还有，恭喜你啊，有宝宝了。那要好好照顾孩子妈妈啊，怀孕很辛苦的。”利威尔抬起头，对面的埃尔文背光站立，看不清脸。他长久地凝视着埃尔文，瞳孔几乎要失焦。高大的男人在这一片金黄色的沉默中缓慢开口：“利威尔，怀孕的是我。”他偏开头，利威尔终于看清了他涨红的脸和躲闪的眼神，“孩子的妈妈……是我。”“什么？！”利威尔顾不上穿鞋，腾一下子站起来，大脑缺血带来一阵头晕目眩，他两眼一黑，栽倒在鞋柜旁边。

醒来的时候他躺在埃尔文的床上，盖着埃尔文的被子，被埃尔文的气味包围。所有的事情都能解释得通了：垃圾桶里的验孕棒，柜子里从来没有变少的酒，埃尔文突然开始的嗜甜，还有……还有那个粉色的电动兔子。那个人坐在他的手边：“你醒啦。”利威尔抿紧了嘴，在心里骂自己：丢死人了，埃尔文怀着孕，还要把昏迷的他扛到床上安顿好，他真丢死人了。“啊……昨晚没怎么睡，真不好意思。”他没敢看埃尔文，把半张脸埋在枕头里。“利威尔，我有事要和你商量，你已经知道了，我现在是孕期，以后会越来越麻烦，如果可以的话，你愿不愿意……” “好。” “搬进来……”“ 好。”“照顾我一段时间……”“好”利威尔轻轻攥住埃尔文的袖口，转过头来看着他的眼睛，脸上发起了烧，小声又坚定地说：“好，我来照顾你和宝宝。”

午后，在一个洒满了阳光的房间里，一只疲惫又幸福的小蜜蜂，终于向他的金色大兔子吐露了一点沾满爱意的花蜜。

Fin.


End file.
